


Red Necktie

by DeathGremory



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LEWD, Light BDSM, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGremory/pseuds/DeathGremory
Summary: Maki missed her idol wife greatly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Summary: NicoMaki have sex with a necktie. The end.
> 
> Okay... That summary sucked and so did the alternate one. Forgive me. 
> 
> This was written as a birthday present for a dear friend of mine last September(you know who you are) and decided to put it up only now. Proofread and edited by BiderSweet of FF.net, thanks once again!
> 
> Do enjoy.

Maki opened the giant wooden door to their mansion with a sigh, only to stop at the doorstep with her jaw ajar. A few weeks had passed since she last saw her honey’s red heels on the shoe stand. Seeing them there again made her fatigued soul brim with vitality. She closed the door behind herself and quickly traversed through a maze of hallways directly to their bedroom, thirsting to _see_ and _touch_ the object of her affections.

She hastily opened the door to their bedroom with great force only to be welcomed with a display that she would forever store in her memories as one of the most stunning sights she had ever laid her eyes upon.

“Like what you see Maaakiii-chan~?” Nico was seductively laying on her side on their large bed, facing Maki. The gigantic room was dimly lit through the moonlight pouring in from the gap in their long curtained canopy. Although the lighting wasn't the best, Maki could tell that Nico was wearing her formal red necktie. The color complimented Nico's pale, slender neck quite nicely and Maki immediately noticed how much better it looked on Nico than it did on herself.

Nico crossed her legs. She played with the necktie in her right hand while the other hand was propped up to support her cute face. She stared at Maki with half lidded eyes while licking her lips slowly. Moonlight streamed through the curtains as it filled the dark room with low, bluish light.

Maki thought that her idol wife couldn’t get any sexier than she already was but she needed to confirm the sight in front of her with a slap to the face. Nico looked at her indecorously before going into a fit of laughter.

The redhead watched in awe at every tremble that her wife made. Occasionally seeing the sweet buds she had always loved to get a taste of made her throat dry.

“Are you alright, Maki-chan? You opened that door so frantically.” Nico said after her laughter had died down into little giggles while staring contentedly at the redhead’s eyes.

“Come here you dork.” The idol beckoned her wife to come near her with a finger.

_God, that looked hot._

Maki gulped and tore off her clothes as fast as she could, only leaving her undergarments as she straddled Nico’s hips. The raven-haired woman then began on stroking the doctor’s face lovingly, running her thumb on the cheek that emitted heat from the slap before.

“Pain, pain, go away~”, Nico cooed as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Maki’s cheek, making the red head sigh contently.

“Nico-chan, aren't you cold?” Maki wrapped her arms around Nico, pressing her not quite nude body close in an effort to transmit heat and began rubbing a hand on her wife’s back.

“Not really” Nico gasped at the slithering fingers, “Besides, I know that our 'future activities' will warm me right up.”, she said as she unclipped Maki's red bra.

“G-geez… You are really a pervert.”, Maki grumbled under her breath with a small blush donning her cheeks as she played with the tie. She rubbed her thumb and index fingers across the smooth red material.

“What’s with this getup anyway? You look stupid" - ("and hot"), internal Maki added.

“Says the woman who stripped herself when I just motioned her to come near me.” Maki could feel the smugness dripping from her beloved's lips. She blushed once again.

“And there, it’s off~” Maki felt the clothing that hugged her chest come off. The piece was added to the pile of garments already on the floor.

Nico put both of her hands on Maki’s shoulders and began on pressing into them lightly, massaging them during the process making the redhead hiss in discomfort. Knots had formed in Maki's shoulders as a consequence of poor posture while sitting at her work desk.

“Maki-chan? What did I tell you about working over time? Geez… Here's your punishment!” Nico began peppering Maki’s jaw line with butterfly kisses, making the redhead chuckle at the affectionate gesture.

“Okay, okay. Fine!” Maki distanced herself a little. “I'm sorry for over exerting myself.”, she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Nico’s neck and embraced her. She leaned in close and whispered into her ear,

“It’s because I get lonely whenever you're not here.”

“Aww, Maki-chan is so cute!” Nico put both of her hands on Maki’s cheeks and stretched them a bit.

“Q-Quit it!”, Maki complained as she took hold of Nico’s hands. “It’s your fault that I'm like this.” She placed the small hands on her sides as she took hold of the tie with her right hand while cradling Nico’s cheek with her left.

“Fix me, Nico chan.”, continued Maki in her silky smooth voice followed by a kiss to the lips.

Nico’s train of thought always got jumbled whenever Maki used her sultry voice; a voice reserved only for her. It was like a command from a goddess and she was highly convinced that there was one on her lap at that moment.

Nico slowly closed her eyes as she let Maki’s soft tongue dance together with her's,

She felt the room and herself gradually getting warmer from the slow but passionate, wet kiss. She bit and nibbled on Maki’s bottom lip causing the redhead to giggle with affection.

“So Nico-chan... are you going to fix me now or not?” Maki gripped the tie with her fingertips and slowly layed down on her back, pulling Nico atop her during the process.

“I would love too.” Nico grinned as she pecked Maki one last time on the lips. Her vision was clouded with elation as she slowly began trailing sloppy kisses down her body, savoring the soft porcelain skin with every touch whilst working down to the perky sweet buds.

She kissed the valley of the redhead’s chest and placed both of her hands on the soft, squishy breasts. Maki’s breathing was already ragged from the intimate touches.

“You're so sensitive.” Nico smirked as she eyed Maki who gave her own lazy smirk in return.

“Just hurry up so I can do you.” Maki set both of her hands on top of Nico’s and tugged a little, prompting the idol to resume her sensual touches.

Nico squeezed the supple boobs and traced her finger around their diameter, circling the areola three times with the same fingers before finally pinching the nipples simultaneously, causing Maki to whimper.

Nico positioned her mouth over the left one while her right hand continued to nip the sweet bud.  She touched Maki's sides and scraped her fingers over the sweaty skin with fervor. 

“Nico-chan, please!” Maki grunted from the suction and teasing. It had been so long since they've done this and she wanted to have her turn with the idol. Nico loved pressing her wife's buttons but her patience slowly crumbled with every groan Maki let out and she eventually caved in.

Starting another round of kisses on the redhead’s body, she slowly lowered herself down to Maki's sweet spot as Maki tightly clutched the sheets of their bed in anticipation.

“Wow, you really are impatient.” Nico's gaze lingered for about ten seconds in order to take in the incredible sight of Maki's glistening red panties. She gulped and slowly pulled down the lingerie, exhaling her tense breath.

“Nico-chan!” Maki whined before a moan slipped from her mouth. The idol had started licking her folds. Soon after, slender fingers brushed against the pelvic region and fingernails raked in the soft skin of her inner thighs.

Maki had always loved the feeling of being claimed by her wife. It was the only way the raven-haired lady knew how to fill her with happiness and contentment during their most private times and she knew that Nico enjoyed being owned by her as well.

Maki put her hands on Nico head and tangled her fingers in some tresses of hair, feeling herself closer with every wet touch that Nico left.

“Nico-chan… I am near…” Maki tried to signal to Nico that she was close. Her hands pulled the small head closer to her. Nico hummed in response as she nibbled and licked, sliding a finger over the wet flesh, coating it with clear nectar and readying herself to drive Maki over the edge.

Nico slowly inserted her finger as Maki’s whimpers got louder. She started to feel needy herself from the taste and smell that the redhead emitted. She tried to ease the throbbing that she had been constantly ignoring only to be halted by the redhead’s light tugging on her hair.

“Don’t touch yourself Nico-chan.”, Maki ordered with uneven breaths. “I will do you myself.” Maki had to grit her teeth as Nico’s attention went back to her completely, picking up the pace with every thrust she gave and slurping the syrup the redhead let out from her sweet spot.

A simple graze of a tooth was what had triggered Maki’s high and Nico knew it.

“Ni-Nico-chan!!!” Maki’s hips began to tremble as Nico curled her finger upward, pinching the nub with her other fingers and licking it feverishly, trying to prolong the sensations that Maki was feeling.

A few seconds had passed and Maki slowly let herself down, trying to even her breathing as Nico licked her lips and fingers off before grinning happily.

“Happy?”, Nico beamed as she locked eyes with a tired but grinning Maki.

“Yeah, but I don't think I'm completely satisfied yet.” Maki got up and slowly pushed Nico down on their soft mattress. She gazed at Nico with glazed eyes, playing with the red tie once again with her finger tips.

“You know what Nico-chan, I'm starting to enjoy seeing you in nothing but neckties.”, Maki spoke as she leaned in and kissed the puffy parted lips of Nico to effectively shut her up, knowing that her wife would reply with something like, “That’s very gay Maki-chan~” in a smug tone with an equally smug grin to accompany it. She would not give her that chance though.

Maki slowly loosened the knot of the tie, distracting her wife with her tongue as she executed her plan. With a few more tugs she slowly slides it off of Nico's neck.

Nico suspected that something was off when she felt Maki’s smirk against her lips. She opened her eyes and was greeted with a ravenous gaze. She then became aware that her hands were being tied together with something and looked up to see that it was the necktie she was wearing just a few seconds ago.

“Ma-Maki-chan! What are you doing?!” Nico asked with a shrill cry. She squirmed around a bit in a futile attempt to break free.

“What am I doing? Obviously satisfying myself and my needs of course.”, Maki replied huskily as she flipped Nico on to her stomach and pulled her butt upwards.

“Maki-chan, this position is embarrassing! Untie me right now!” The idol fidgeted as she sunk her face into Maki’s pillow, trying hard to hide her blushing face.

“This view is amazing…” Maki didn’t register what her wife had said as she trailed a finger above the cheery pink cheek of her buttock, taking in the soft texture. She also noticed the slight twitching of Nico's sacred place and grinned as she saw it dripping generous amounts of honey.

She coated her fingers with saliva before placing it near the entrance, bending her body against the small frame of her wife as she whispered near her ear.

“You are so wet Nico-chan.”

Nico whimpered as the hot air grazed her sensitive ear and gasped as Maki’s fingers entered her. Who knew that being restrained could feel so amazing? Nico didn't, at least not until now.

" _BDSM really is something else._ ", thought Nico with her mind hazy in pure pleasure.

Maki didn’t waste any time. She got right down to business, pumping with a fast but steady rhythm as she began on sucking her lover's nape and back, leaving hickeys on the porcelain skin. She slid a hand down to Nico's modestly sized breasts to toy with them a bit, fueling more sensations that she couldn’t handle.

Nico tried to muffle her screams of pleasure by biting down on a pillow in an attempt of protest. She was doing all she could to deny Maki of having her own way but a slightly harder pinch by Maki caused her jaw to loosen, allowing another breathless cry to escape from her mouth.

“Maki-chan! You're so rough! Ahh!” Nico cried out as Maki nibbled at her earlobe. Nico lost control over her lower half as her hips tried to synchronize with the fingers that went in and out of her.

Maki knew that Nico was close. Those borderline screams were a dead giveaway.  She picked up the pace of her fingers but even though she was going at it hard down below she took it slowly up top, planting a single soft kiss on Nico's neck.

"AHHHH!"

Nico arched her back when Maki rubbed her nub with a thumb and curled her fingers inside, giving Nico the climax she deserved.

Nico slowly lowered her hips down as Maki ejected her fingers, licked them clean, and proceeded to remove Nico's necktie.

“I can't believe that you did that to me.” said Nico after she fully cooled down from her intense orgasm.

“And I can't believe that you thought that wearing my necktie was a good idea.” replied Maki with a tint of sass in her voice.

They both giggled and soon the giggles turned to cuddles. Maki draped their fluffy pink blanket over their naked bodies.

“Good night Maki-chan. Love you.” Nico said drowsily before pecking Maki on the cheek.

“Good night Nico-chan. I love you too.” Maki kissed her back on the lips before drifting off to sleep with her most prized possession safely cradled in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought really hard on what I should write for that person, then I got a sort of inspiration from watching a video of how to tie a necktie. Who wouldn't want to see Nico wearing nothing but a necktie. I am sure Maki would kill off people who would dare see it.
> 
> Hope you liked this. I sinned once again. God, help my pure soul.


End file.
